The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In the field of displays used by electronic sports, to resolve a problem that complicated image operation of an image in an electronic sports game does not match a display frame rate of a display, and avoid conditions of damaged images and inconsistency between images, common knowledge that a high frame rate is collocated with a dynamically adjusted blanking period to generate a low frequency holding rate is a technology, referred to as a dynamic matching technology (such as the G-SYNC technology proposed by NVIDA), for resolving the above mismatching phenomenon.
However, if a display needs to implement a high frame rate and a low holding rate at a same time, a flicker phenomenon generated at a low frequency (such as 30 Hz (Hz)) affects display quality of the display. Therefore, how to improve a flicker phenomenon to improve display quality of a display becomes a goal of the art.